Zutara 100
by WinterhartZahneelCalina
Summary: Little Zutara drabbles based on the Zutara 100 challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**AN//: Hey, Here is my first attempt at any Zutara stuff. I decided to take on the Zutara 100 challenge (I know- that's a little ambitious). I probably won't write them all in order, but I will put which Prompt number it is before I start the chapter.**

**Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Pairing: Zuko and Katara**

**Rating: M (to be on the safe side)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any piece of A:TLA. If I did, the ending would not have happened the way the writers wrote it. For one thing, Ozai and Azula would be dead. For another Kataang would not exist. (be honest, if we saw a "ten years later" segment, they would have broken up and we all know it.) **

**Zutara 100 number: 001. Beginnings.**

**Enjoy!**

Beginnings:

She gazed at him through the fog over his bathwater. He was nothing like she had expected. She had thought he would be rude, arrogant, and obnoxious. She had treated him coldly and yet he was never anything less than chivalrous and kind to her. Could she have been wrong? What if he really wasn't the monster she had painted him to be?

Deep down she knew he wasn't a bad person; he had just made some bad choices. Her heart knew, and no matter how her head tried to deny it, she couldn't get over the longing she felt for him. Every time he moved and she saw his muscles ripple underneath the skin she wondered if those same muscles would strain under her as she rode him in bed.

Would his forehead bead with sweat as he gave the concentration he devoted to his exercise now devoted to pleasuring her? Would his eyes have that intense look in them as he gazed at her naked waiting body?

Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and had snuck into the bathing room to confront him about her longings and desires. But once she was there, she couldn't say anything; just stare at his sculpted body as water trickled into and over the hollows and grooves of his muscles.

"Katara," his voice broke through her thoughts, "why are you in here?"

She took a deep breath and dropped her robe before slipping into the hot water with him. She swam across the small pool, surfacing to straddle his lap. "I'm starting a new beginning for us," she murmured before capturing his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN//: Hey, Here is my first attempt at any Zutara stuff. I decided to take on the Zutara 100 challenge (I know- that's a little ambitious). I probably won't write them all in order, but I will put which Prompt number it is before I start the chapter.**

**Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Pairing: Zuko and Katara**

**Rating: M (to be on the safe side)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any piece of A:TLA. If I did, the ending would not have happened the way the writers wrote it. For one thing, Ozai and Azula would be dead. For another Kataang would not exist. (be honest, if we saw a "ten years later" segment, they would have broken up and we all know it.) **

**Zutara 100 number: 002. Ends**

**Enjoy!**

Ends

Her heart leapt into her throat as he intercepted the lightning bolt meant for her. 'No!' her mind screamed, 'NOOOO!!!!' she raced to his side before she was blocked by a wall of blue fire. When she had finally beaten the monster keeping her from him, she collapsed next to his limp form.

She frantically encased her hand in water, praying that it would be enough to heal her lover. 'Please, don't take him from me,' she begged silently, 'please not him.'

"Katara…" he choked out, grimacing in pain as he gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "It will be ok. I'll always love you."

"No, please don't leave me Zuko. I can't bear to live without you."

"It's ok Katara, this is just the end of one chapter…" he breathed as he died.

She wanted to howl in grief as she felt the spirit leave his body. If only she had more of the spirit oasis water, she could have saved him. She was distracted by her grief by the shrieking rage of the monster. Insanity crept into her eyes, and she stood, approaching the monster who had taken her love from her.

She timed it perfectly. Just as Azula breathed her next blast of blue flames, Katara stepped into it. She only had a single moment of agony before the darkness swallowed her. 'If it's the end for you,' she thought distantly, 'it's the end of me.'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN//: Hey, Here is my first attempt at any Zutara stuff. I decided to take on the Zutara 100 challenge (I know- that's a little ambitious). I probably won't write them all in order, but I will put which Prompt number it is before I start the chapter.**

**Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Pairing: Zuko and Katara**

**Rating: M (to be on the safe side)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any piece of A:TLA. If I did, the ending would not have happened the way the writers wrote it. For one thing, Ozai and Azula would be dead. For another Kataang would not exist. (be honest, if we saw a "ten years later" segment, they would have broken up and we all know it.) **

**Zutara 100 number: 003. Poverty and **

**Enjoy!**

Poverty

Wealth

Zuko glared as people passed by him in the street, not even taking notice of a beggar like him. He'd never thought he would ever experience poverty and was certain he didn't like the experience. The only thing that made the whole experience bearable was his escape into his own mind.

In his head, he was still not a prince, but he was decently wealthy. He had enough to provide for his wife and two children. He had a boy and girl, his daughter having her mother's chocolate hair and his golden eyes while his son had his raven locks and his mother's blue orbs. His daughter, the elder had been given her grandmother's name as a gift to him from his wife. He loved Ursa with all of his heart, lavishing on her all the love his own mother had given him. His son's name had been more of a gift to Aang than him, but he didn't mind. Roku was an excellent strong name and he loved his son dearly. He treated him as he would have loved to be treated by his own father, but never had been. He grinned as his wife's voice echoed in the halls of their home.

"Zuko, are you going to stand there the whole afternoon and just watch them play?" she ask laughingly as she snuck under his arm. "I was seriously considering it," he said into her hair, hugging her to him. His eyes traveled over his wife's lovely form and his children laughing in the garden. This was true wealth.

"Zuko."

Zuko was startled out of his dream world by his uncle's voice. "Yes Uncle?" he asked as he stood beside the old man.

"It is time for us to seek shelter now. The day is done."

Zuko merely nodded and followed his uncle to where they would spend that night. As he lay down to sleep, his last remaining thought was on the woman he loved. 'Yes, to be Katara's husband would be the greatest treasure in the world.'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN//: Hey, Here is my first attempt at any Zutara stuff. I decided to take on the Zutara 100 challenge (I know- that's a little ambitious). I probably won't write them all in order, but I will put which Prompt number it is before I start the chapter.**

**Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Pairing: Zuko and Katara**

**Rating: M (to be on the safe side)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any piece of A:TLA. If I did, the ending would not have happened the way the writers wrote it. For one thing, Ozai and Azula would be dead. For another Kataang would not exist. (be honest, if we saw a "ten years later" segment, they would have broken up and we all know it.) **

**Zutara 100 number: 028. Naked**

**Enjoy!**

Naked

She could feel his eyes on her as she moved through the camp. In fact, she could no longer remember a time when she couldn't feel his eyes on her. She was torn about her feelings on the matter. She enjoyed the attention, but it made her feel uncomfortable. She shivered lightly as his gaze seared across her skin again. She quickly excused herself from the others and retreated into her room deep within the temple.

She paused next to the door, flattening herself against the cool stone. Her skin burned from the sheer intensity of his gaze, but she couldn't deny the longing she felt for those heated looks.

She managed to avoid the prince for the next two days, leaving a room immediately if he entered it. She knew the others were noticing these exchanges; she had even overheard Aang telling Zuko that he should go and speak with her. She had fled immediately.

Her amazing luck at avoiding the fire bender ran out that evening. He cornered her on her way to the bath house, and she knew that the others had all gone to bed, so there would be no rescue from them. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he whispered gruffly.

"Because," she said breathily, "when you look at me like that, I feel naked".


	5. Chapter 5

**AN//: Hey, Here is my first attempt at any Zutara stuff. I decided to take on the Zutara 100 challenge (I know- that's a little ambitious). I probably won't write them all in order, but I will put which Prompt number it is before I start the chapter.**

**Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Pairing: Zuko and Katara**

**Rating: M (to be on the safe side)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any piece of A:TLA. If I did, the ending would not have happened the way the writers wrote it. For one thing, Ozai and Azula would be dead. For another Kataang would not exist. (be honest, if we saw a "ten years later" segment, they would have broken up and we all know it.) **

**Zutara 100 number: 027. Mask**

**Enjoy!**

Mask

"This is the stupidest idea I've ever heard of," Toph grumbled as one of the maids fixed her hair in a beautiful cascade down her back.

"I think it's an excellent idea," Suki objected. "A masquerade is a good way for people to meet one another before they learn what nationality they are."

"Besides, it's fun," Ty Lee added as she fastened her necklace. "Who doesn't enjoy dressing up?"

"Toph," Katara quipped lightly.

The girls laughed, even Toph giggled lightly. "Ok, so maybe it's not stupid, but why did I have to wear a dress?"

"We each agreed to wear something completely different than we normally would. In your case, that involves a dress," Suki reminded her, her maid finishing lacing her into a corset. She reached for her wig and bowed her head as the maid gently applied the deep auburn hair to her head. She tossled her new red locks before lightly tying the green scarf around her head.

"You look so pretty Suki!" Ty Lee gushed. Suki grinned and spun around, her gypsy skirt and long red curls flaring out. The maid finally got her to stop and helped her fasten her mask. "You do too Ty," Suki replied.

Ty Lee struck a pose, her long flowing black vampire's dress swirling gracefully to the floor and her platinum blonde wig was elegantly done up. Her black mask gleamed as she drew back her blood red lips, showing off her fake fangs. "I don't know if I feel elegant, but I certainly feel different, which really is the point of these costumes."

"I suppose so," Toph said, smoothing her green formal kimono and holding perfectly still as her maid lightly slipped thin white slippers on her tender feet. "Do I look all right?" she asked nervously, touching her geisha mask lightly with her fingertips.

"You look gorgeous," Katara said kindly as she fastened her large hat and gauze over her coal black wig.

"I think the greatest change would have to be yours though 'Tara."

Katara grinned at the other girls. She had covered her entire body in a light color of paint, making her complexion similar to Mai's. Between the lighter skin and the red face paint she wore, she looked like a completely different person. She had donned on her old Painted Lady costume for this evening and was looking forward to a night of innocent fun.

"My ladies," a new servant entered the room. "If you would follow me, the festivities are about to begin."

The girls eagerly followed him, soon joining in the milling throng of people surrounding the dance floor while other couples swirled around the room. She grinned as she saw various odd couples swaying together. A pirate and a princess, a female warrior and dragon, a woman dressed as a cat and another woman in the swamp benders uniform, a man as a sun warrior with a male water tribesman. She turned to go refill her punch glass when she bumped into him.

He was taller than her by about three inches, but his posture and movements seemed to make him tower a good six inches over her. He bowed low over her hand in a silent apology as Katara hid her smile. Before her was the Blue Spirit. He gestured to the dance floor and offered her his hand. She nodded, enjoying their completely silent exchange as they joined the twirling couples in the center of the room. Katara wondered how it might look to the rest of the room. A patron spirit of the Fire Nation and one of the Water Tribes were dancing peacefully in the middle of a ball. Perhaps this ball would help bridge the gaps between people.

Katara and her stranger parted way for the next dance, but somehow kept finding each other as the night progressed, him never speaking a word. Towards the end of the night, he gently led her out onto the terrace overlooking the gardens. Finally her curiosity couldn't be contained any longer. "Who are you?" she asked. He only pointed at her own mask in a silent rebuttal. She laughed and removed the hat and replied "I am Katara of the Southern Water Tribes. Who is it that wears the likeness of one of my people's spirits?"

He reached back and untied his mask, gently pulling it back from his face as he pulled his hood down as well. "Well Katara of the Southern Water Tribes, I am Zuko of the Fire Nation."

She laughed lightly, "How fitting that we wear the other's saint."

He nodded as he pulled her close her him, "I'm just glad I guessed right. This could have been quite awkward if it hadn't been you under that mask of paint."

"Indeed," she quipped as she leaned up to meet his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN//: Hey, Here is my first attempt at any Zutara stuff. I decided to take on the Zutara 100 challenge (I know- that's a little ambitious). I probably won't write them all in order, but I will put which Prompt number it is before I start the chapter.**

**Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Pairing: Zuko and Katara**

**Rating: M (to be on the safe side)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any piece of A:TLA. If I did, the ending would not have happened the way the writers wrote it. For one thing, Ozai and Azula would be dead. For another Kataang would not exist. (be honest, if we saw a "ten years later" segment, they would have broken up and we all know it.) **

**Zutara 100 number: 05. Two of a Kind**

**Enjoy!**

They weren't as different as they had always thought. They both came from proud heritages, had crazy siblings, and missed their mother's terribly. They were strong willed, stubborn, and used to getting their own way. They were both gorgeous to look at, and had broken many hearts along their journey to each other. They were insanely jealous over one another, but never managed to forget that they were the one their partner had chosen. They frequently fought, but it was almost a loving kind of fighting as they always made up before the sun had set.

'Yes,' Toph thought as she stood at Katara's side during her wedding to the new Fire Lord. 'they really are two of a kind.'

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time, but in my defense, I joined the USAF, and they don't give you a lot of access to the internet for the first couple of months. I will try to update more regularly. In fact, as a apology, I'm posting two tonight. Sorry for the wait again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN//: Hey, Here is my first attempt at any Zutara stuff. I decided to take on the Zutara 100 challenge (I know- that's a little ambitious). I probably won't write them all in order, but I will put which Prompt number it is before I start the chapter.**

**Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Pairing: Zuko and Katara**

**Rating: M (to be on the safe side)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any piece of A:TLA. If I did, the ending would not have happened the way the writers wrote it. For one thing, Ozai and Azula would be dead. For another Kataang would not exist. (be honest, if we saw a "ten years later" segment, they would have broken up and we all know it.)**

**K , heads up, these next few go with 01. Beginnings. This one comes before and the next one comes right after. **

**Zutara 100 number: 24. Eyes**

**Enjoy!**

Eyes

It was her eyes, he decided. Those big beautiful blue eyes. That's what first drew him to her. They were the same color as the water she so effortlessly controlled. And they were so expressive. They shown when she was happy, dimmed when she was sad, burned in her anger, and glowed with her desire.

That's what had first drawn him in, what had first pulled him into her web. Those damned, humongous, luminous eyes.

He ducked his head quickly when her eyes darted in his direction, ashamed to be caught staring again. He knew that if he didn't leave soon, there would be no way he would ever leave her side. "Zuko?" her voice floated to him lightly. He stood abruptly, staring resolutely at the floor and trying to keep his thoughts under control. He couldn't afford start wondering what her eyes would look like when she came around him.

"I'm going to go take a bath," he said gruffly, quickly heading to the bathing chamber in an effort to avoid her. Maybe his dreams would finally leave him alone if he just spent less time around the waterbender.

As he disappeared around the corner, he heard her light sigh before he roughly closed his ears to all noise. He couldn't think about her, he couldn't afford to. Especially not about her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN//: Hey, Here is my first attempt at any Zutara stuff. I decided to take on the Zutara 100 challenge (I know- that's a little ambitious). I probably won't write them all in order, but I will put which Prompt number it is before I start the chapter.**

**Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Pairing: Zuko and Katara**

**Rating: M (to be on the safe side)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any piece of A:TLA. If I did, the ending would not have happened the way the writers wrote it. For one thing, Ozai and Azula would be dead. For another Kataang would not exist. (be honest, if we saw a "ten years later" segment, they would have broken up and we all know it.)**

**K , heads up, these next few go with 01. Beginnings. This one comes right after. ****Also, these are going to get VERY mature ( not distastefully so I hope- but we are talking about two hormonal teenagers in a bathtub together)**

**Zutara 100 number: ****25. Skin**

**Enjoy!**

Skin

'There's so much skin,' he thought distantly as she dropped her robe. 'How can she possibly have so much skin?' But there it was, a beautiful golden tan expanse he couldn't wait to run his hands over and kiss ever piece of. What had she done to him; this beautiful woman slipping into his bathwater? He couldn't even seem to string two words together as she came to sit atop his lap.

"I'm starting a new beginning for us," she murmmered against his lips as he unconsciously began gliding his hands over her glorious smooth and supple flesh. He found himself staring at her lips and wondering if they were softer than the rest of her skin. He didn't have long to wonder as the waterbender bent and captured her lips against his own. And yes, they were.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN//: Hey, Here is my first attempt at any Zutara stuff. I decided to take on the Zutara 100 challenge (I know- that's a little ambitious). I probably won't write them all in order, but I will put which Prompt number it is before I start the chapter.**

**Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Pairing: Zuko and Katara**

**Rating: M (to be on the safe side)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any piece of A:TLA. If I did, the ending would not have happened the way the writers wrote it. For one thing, Ozai and Azula would be dead. For another Kataang would not exist. (be honest, if we saw a "ten years later" segment, they would have broken up and we all know it.)**

**K , heads up, these next few go with 01. Beginnings. ****They are now in order until I finish with this little story segment- probably the next one.****Also, these are going to get VERY mature ( not distastefully so I hope- but we are talking about two hormonal teenagers in a bathtub together)**

**Zutara 100 number: ****22. Hands**

**Enjoy!**

Hands

His hands were everywhere. Katara couldn't figure out how his hands managed to be in so many places at once, but there was no denying that he was touching every inch of her skin. His hands trailed down her spine to cup her bottom; ghosted across her stomach to squeeze and massage her breasts; gripped the back of her neck to draw her into a deeper kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his calloused fingers brushed her inner thighs and dipped into her core. She arched her back tightly when the roughened skin of his thumb caressed her clit; he was so much more skilled than she was- it had never felt anywhere near as wonderful she touched herself in the darkened confines of her room. She gasped aloud when his mouth descended onto her hardened nipple. "Zuko," she breathed after he began gently nipping and sucking the sensitive flesh, making sure to give equal attention to each.

He took advantage of her pleasure, gently kissing her exposed neck before nipping and marking the junction of her neck and collarbone. She hissed in pleasure, digging her nails into the bare skin of his shoulders. "Katara," he murmured huskily against her flesh, "If you don't want this, you need to leave now. I can't hold back much longer."

In response, her own hands dipped under the water, her nails scraping his torso to delve between their flushed bodies and firmly grasp his erection. She carefully stroked the firm flesh, whispering in his ear, "I've wanted this for a long time. You're not escaping me that easily."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN//: Hey, Here is my first attempt at any Zutara stuff. I decided to take on the Zutara 100 challenge (I know- that's a little ambitious). I probably won't write them all in order, but I will put which Prompt number it is before I start the chapter.**

**Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Pairing: Zuko and Katara**

**Rating: M (to be on the safe side)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any piece of A:TLA. If I did, the ending would not have happened the way the writers wrote it. For one thing, Ozai and Azula would be dead. For another Kataang would not exist. (be honest, if we saw a "ten years later" segment, they would have broken up and we all know it.)**

**K , heads up, these next few go with 01. Beginnings. ****They are now in order until I finish with this little story segment- probably the next one.****Also, these are going to get VERY mature ( not distastefully so I hope- but we are talking about two hormonal teenagers in a bathtub together) **

**Zutara 100 number: ****26. Blood**

**Enjoy!**

Blood

He growled deep in his throat at her words, savagely attacking her mouth with the intensity of his kiss. Katara moaned into him, reveling in the beast she had unleashed in her lover. One of his hands cradled the back of her neck, pulling her even more firmly to him while the other began pumping in and out of her with a new fervor, bringing her higher and higher.

He own hands were roaming freely of her his bared flesh, scratching lightly at first then digging in as her fingers flexed in reaction to his ministrations. His mouth released hers, pressing kisses over her needy flesh. Finally she could stand his torments no longer, "Please," she begged, her voice harsh with need, "I need you so badly. Please."

She would never realize how sweet those words would be to someone like him; outcast, scarred, and unwanted. He kissed her more gently this time, trying to pour his love into her as he devoured her lips. He gently positioned himself at her entrance and then rested his hands on her hips, kissing her again with a hunger he had not known he possessed.

Finally she could take no more and shoved her hips downward, impaling herself on his impressive length. She hissed in slight pain while he groaned at the delicious wetness surrounding him. He forced himself to think through his pleasure, raising his head to question, "Are you alright?" She nodded; the pain had receded, being replaced with a dull throbbing and a need to move. She experimentally shifted her hips and was gratified with a sharp intake of breath from the handsome man beneath her. "Do that again," he bit out raggedly. She complied, smirking as she exaggerated the move. "Woman, if you don't do something I'm going to be forced to show you just how desperate to be in you I've been for the past fortnight," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Show me," she dared.

That was all he needed to grip her thighs and hips, lifting her high enough to get his needed leverage before he pounded into her pliant and welcoming body. Her soft mewls and words of encouragement only spurred him on as they both climbed towards that elusive pinnacle. "Please…..just a little more….spirits I'm so close… come with me Zuko… come with me….oh gods…yes…" her more insistent pleas soon became shouts and cries of pleasure.

"Look at me," he demanded as he felt her begin to peak, "I want to see your beautiful eyes when you reach the top. "

Her gorgeous eyes burst open as her mouth parted in a silent scream of pleasure. He felt her inner muscles ripple and clamp down on him, squeezing him tightly as she climaxed. Between the intense look in her eyes and the divine bliss he felt as she pulsated around him pushed him over the brink. "Katara!"

The name was ripped from his throat in the most primal of tones.

There was no sound other than the two panting for a few moments then Zuko lifted them out of the water and gently onto a blanket he had placed on the floor earlier. As he did so, he noticed blood on the younger girl's thighs. "Katara, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled sleepily at him, "Of course I am."

"But you're bleeding."

She glanced down, "Oh, that? That happens to ever woman her first time. I'm fine."

At that moment, he truly understood that this was the highest gift she could have offered him, and it only made his heart swell to bursting with love for the beautiful Waterbender at his side. "You have honored me more than I can ever be worthy," he whispered kissing her gently as she folded him into her arms, the two of them gently drifting off to sleep in the comfort of the other.

**AN:// Alright, I've never written a scene like this so be nice ok? This was a valid first try. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN//: Hey, Here is my first attempt at any Zutara stuff. I decided to take on the Zutara 100 challenge (I know- that's a little ambitious). I probably won't write them all in order, but I will put which Prompt number it is before I start the chapter.**

**Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Pairing: Zuko and Katara**

**Rating: M (to be on the safe side)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any piece of A:TLA. If I did, the ending would not have happened the way the writers wrote it. For one thing, Ozai and Azula would be dead. For another Kataang would not exist. (be honest, if we saw a "ten years later" segment, they would have broken up and we all know it.)**

**Zutara 100 number: ****09. First**

**Enjoy!**

First

She could never leave him- that had been obvious from the first time he kissed her. For some reason the Airbender had decided to fall for her, and she knew that if she tried, he would become as unstoppable as when she had been threatened by the Earth general so many years ago. He was convinced that he needed his waterbending teacher to help him peacefully instruct the world.

But she had never loved him-at least not that way. To her, he was the little brother she had never had. Her dreams of love had always starred someone taller, a bender in his own right, with dark shaggy hair. She had always been attracted to the Fire Nation prince, and thought at one point he might want her back, but now there was no way she could leave to find true love. No way, without the world plunging back into chaos and war.

So she would put aside her own wants and dreams, because the world had to come first.


End file.
